Whispers
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: Sometimes the faintest whisper can sound like the loudest scream


**A/N: I've often wondered how Sam and Jack could so easily forget about everything that had been said in Divide and Conquer. My thoughts were that there was no way they could, they would have had to discuss it at some stage. Coupled with a prompt from Agrainne24, the following ficlet came to be...**

 **I'm merely taking Sam and Jack for a spin, they don't belong to me unfortunately!**

 **Beautifully Betad by the wonderful Honor.**

 **For Aoibhi...**

* * *

Whispers...

She has noticed it lately, the way he casually touches against her at every given opportunity. A brush of her fingers as he passes her a cup of coffee or bowl of Jell-O. A hand on the small of her back as he steps to the side, to let her enter a room before him. A bump of his knee against hers under the briefing room table. He knows what he's doing, of course, but what he doesn't realize is that she comes to work every day full of hope that he's going to touch her in some way.

She had assumed that things would be awkward between them after their little confession. _Little_ _confession_ \- who is she kidding, after the confession that she had inappropriate feelings for her CO and he for her. No, she would think that was a rather large confession. But they're not. They're easy and fluid and comforting.

So when he casually grazes her arm in the commissary and announces to their table that he wants to have a team night the following evening, she is more than a little thrilled. Teal'c offers to bring 'Indiana Jones and the last Crusade,' having recently discovered that Harrison Ford had played both Han Solo and the intrepid Archaeologist and Daniel offers to bring the beer.

She deliberately arrives later than the boys and waits on the doorstep for someone to answer the door. She's made an effort tonight, a spray of her favourite perfume, a nice summer dress her dad had admired the last time he was home, some cute sandals and a denim jacket. She even has lipgloss on.

He opens the door and grins widely at her. He's wearing the shirt she loves, the white linen one that shows just the hint of silver chest hair and she notices his smirk as her eyes linger there a few seconds longer than they should. He compliments her on her dress, telling her that the 'girly look' suits her, and offers to take her jacket when she walks into the foyer. His fingernails scrape against her neck when he grips the collar of the jacket as she shrugs out of it and she notices that he keeps it close to her back when he pulls it down her arms so he can take advantage of a legitimate reason to touch her. She turns as the jacket leaves her wrists and smiles as his eyes lift from her hands to her face.

She walks ahead of him into the living room, fully aware that he's watching her. It's been their thing lately... Flirting but not flirting. Looking but not looking. Behaving in a way that only the two of them notice.

Pizza, he informs her, has been ordered and his pepperoni with sweet peppers and her ham and pineapple with olives that she can pick off 'because she likes the flavour they give the pizza, just not the actual texture' will form one large pizza because the boys both wanted the same toppings for once. He tells her not to worry though, because he will save her from the dreaded olives on her side. She's sure he planned this , because it means having to sit next to each other to share the box. He disappears to the kitchen and comes back with 3 beers for the boys and a diet soda for her, which he has poured into a frosted glass, four of which he purchased especially for her drinks, not that he would ever tell her that. The other three are nestled carefully in his freezer.

The movie starts and she listens with growing amusement as Daniel pokes all sorts of holes in the plot line. At one point he throws his hands up, sending his slice of pizza flying and loudly utters the words, "What kind of archaeologist carries a gun?" They all look at each other and laugh loudly.

Sam walks to the kitchen to wash the pizza from her hands and to grab another soda, which she places it on the counter, while she reaches for a napkin to dry off.

She smells his aftershave long before he places his hands flat onto the counter top on either side of her, essentially trapping her there.

"Hey." He whispers quietly in her ear.

"Hey yourself." She replies.

"I need to talk to you, so I need you to be very quiet and just listen ok?"

She nods and notices that he's taken half a step towards her and is now pressed up against her back.

"I know we agreed that we had to leave everything we said in that nice little room but I honestly need you to know how I feel. I need to say it."

His lips are so very close to her skin that a tiny shiver runs down her back and she can't help but sigh , so quietly that she's not sure she has actually done it. He's breathing on her skin and she feels like she is on fire from the inside out. She hums her approval and tilts her neck away from him infinitesimally. He notices of course, because he notices everything about her, and brings his lips closer to her ear but instead of whispering, he places a featherlight kiss on her skin.

"You smell so good." He mutters taking a long deep breath through his nose.

She smiles.

"I meant what I said," he whispers, placing another small kiss on her skin. "Only I couldn't exactly tell you that I was in love with you in front of everyone, but you know that's what I meant... Don't you Sam?" He utters.

She nods slowly and his mouth is so close to her skin that his lips brush up and down as she does it. The sensation sends bolts of pleasure through her body.

"I know you feel the same way about me Sam... Don't you?"

"Yes." She whispers.

A very quiet moan escapes his throat at her answer and he presses his face against hers, because, it seems, a kiss is just not intimate enough a reaction to her declaration.

She hears Teal'c laughing loudly and she jumps on the spot but Jack reaches his hand around her waist, stilling her and splays his fingers out on her belly. He fists the material of her dress and pulls her flush against him before leaning in and whispering that she really needs to wear dresses like this more often.

She nods, as he nuzzles the back of her earlobe and she can hear the way his breathing has sped up to match hers.

"My feelings haven't changed, nor are they likely to. I just wanted you to know that. I also couldn't resist you in this dress." He says. "In fact, all I want to do at this very moment, is peel it down your body and...well, you can use your imagination for that", he whispers, dropping kiss after kiss on her neck, her ear and down to her shoulder, driving her to an insane level of desire.

Sam's mind, cloudy with lust, registers Daniel calling Jacks name, wondering why it is taking so long to grab their beers.

Jack whispers "Wait for me, I promise it'll be worth it in the end Samantha" into her ear, putting special emphasis on her given name, before scraping his teeth along her earlobe, making her shiver yet again. His other hand drags up her arm slowly, he steps away from her and she doesn't move, because she thinks she may have forgotten how to walk. She lets him get the beers from the fridge and hears him walk into the living room before she blows out the breath she has inadvertently, been holding onto and turns back around. Pouring her diet soda into the freshly frosted glass that has appeared next to the fridge, she returns to the living room and takes up her seat beside him. She assures Teal'c that she is perfectly fine, when he asks her twice if she is feeling OK, because her skin looks flushed. She chances a quick look at him in the semi darkened room and he winks at her.

So much for keeping it in the room,she thinks to herself.

She closes her eyes in the darkeness and smiles as she pictures the door being blown wide open by a whole heap of C-4, their feelings spilling out left right and centre.


End file.
